Capture
by AbstractMarvel
Summary: Instead of waiting for the Chosen few to finish their world regeneration journeys, Mithos captures them in hopes of speeding up Martel's revival. Caleb is one of these Chosen few who were captured. Zelos x OC. Eventual non graphic yaoi.


Me: Hi! How are you? I'm loving what you're doing with your hair. No not you, her next to you.

Zelos: No one could possibly have better hair than me.

Me: Shut up Zelos! You aren't even in this chapter.

Colette: Am I?

Me: Awww, you're so sweet. But no. Only Caleb is in this one.

Caleb: Yeah! Take that!

Me: Anyway... I don't own anything but the computer this story was typed on. Oh and Caleb is mine. I created him from my Imag-ination. *cue Rainbow*

"_We cannot wait any longer. We must gather the Chosen now."_

"_But Lord Mithos…"_

"_No buts! Do it now. I'm only missing one…"_

"_My lord, the boy hasn't started his journey yet."_

"_Then test him when you go. If he survives, bring him. If not, we'll have to find someone else."_

"_My lord…"_

"_GO!"_

_The angel rapid flew away, leaving Mithos alone._

Bump.

Caleb sat up immediately. He knew he heard a bump, but didn't know which direction it came from. His hand immediately went to the Cruxis Crystal at his neck. It was still there. He sighed. People have tried taking advantage of his blindness and tried to steal the crystal many times, but none were successful.

Bump.

_Damn this blindness. _He thought.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

Whoever it was kept getting closer and closer. Caleb threw his leg off the side of his bed. He might have been blind, but he knew his house like the back of his hand. He walked around his bed to wherever the sound was coming from.

Bump.

Caleb walked through his house. His parents weren't there or else they would be up investigating the sounds as well.

Bump.

Caleb rounded the corner and into the kitchen.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump.

The bumps were getting louder the closer he got to the door. It was obviously people making the noise. Only a footstep could make that much noise. Caleb stopped moving and let his hearing find whoever the intruder was.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump.

A breeze of wind and the smell of flowers rushed past Caleb. He turned his head towards the door and after realizing that the door was opened, he made his way to close it. As he neared the door, Caleb became more aware that he was being watched. By more than one person.

"Who's there?" he said aloud.

No answer.

"I know you're here. I might be blind, but not stupid."

Again, no answer.

Caleb's suspicions began to waver when no one answered. He walked to the door and tried to close it. He was met with a soft resistance and was about to speak when he was yanked outside. He struggled against the three pairs of hands and managed to break free.

He didn't ask questions. As soon as he felt skin in his hand, he grabbed it and began to punch who, or whatever it was. The being fought him back and managed to wrench free. Apparently, they had heard of him because Caleb heard swords being unsheathed.

"So it's a fight you want? Well you picked the right guy." Caleb said with a smirk.

He kicked outwards and hit one in the stomach as the other two rushed him. One sliced him across the back and he ripped the sword from its hands. It was relatively easy to figure out where they were now that he was outside. He felt the vibrations in the ground and was able to pinpoint them.

He dived into another one, knocking them both to the ground. He wrapped his hands around its neck and pressed into it, expecting to hear a crack. But no crack ever came. The other one, who was still conscious, yanked Caleb's hair and pulled him off. As he struggled to stand, Caleb felt a gust of wind. Then realized that nothing was on the ground. They were gone.

Did he imagine the whole thing? Or did he just attack an innocent person? They could hardly be considered innocent considering they cut him across the back. Surely he would be able to defend himself if—

Caleb's thoughts were cut short by a painful slice across the arm followed by another gust of wind. It didn't take him too long to realize they were _flying._

Who were these mysterious beings? They could fly and wield swords? And why were they after him? Did they want his crystal? Well they weren't going to get it. He owed it to the entire world to guard the crystal with his life.

Caleb stood up and put his house behind him. If they wanted to attack, they would have to meet him head on. Then he would have them. As another gust of wind blew towards him, Caleb reached out and yanked the creature out of the sky and to the ground. He groped the body for the wings in an effort to ground it permanently.

Upon feeling a feathery surface, Caleb began to yank at the wing, trying to separate it from the body. When he felt blood, Caleb went to work on the other wing. When both were gone, the creature screamed in agony. It _was _human. It had a man's voice and it carried the weight of a person. The other creature was still flying and it drove another sword through Caleb's arm.

Caleb screamed in pain and grabbed his arm. _"Snap out of it Caleb. You're a martial artist. You've dealt with pain worse than this."_ He told himself as he got up off the crippled creature and set his sights on the other.

After countless seconds of attempting to dodge the sword and grab it, Caleb felt the dismembered creature jump on his back. The wound stung and Caleb reached for the creature. He got two fistfuls of clothing and flipped the angel over his back. Without letting go, Caleb raised the creature above his head and brought the body down on his knee, snapping the creature's spine with a sickening snap.

The other creature, which must have been circling around Caleb, dove down and attempted to sever Caleb's other arm. Thankfully, Caleb moved out of the way and the sword lodged itself in a tree stump. As the creature struggled to yank the sword from the stump, Caleb came up behind it and yanked its arm out of the socket. He never would have resorted to being this brutal, but it was either him or them.

As the creature screamed in agony, Caleb grabbed its neck. In one swift motion, he twisted the head around and let the lifeless body fall to the ground.

"_One left." _Caleb thought. He effortlessly pulled the sword out of the stump and went over to the creature knocked out on the ground. He drove the blade directly through its chest and heard its death rattle.

Caleb let go of the sword and stood amidst the carnage he caused. Though he couldn't see it, he could imagine that there were feathers and blood scattered around the lawn.

A sharp pain echoed in Caleb's ears as he felt another gust of wind against his face. He didn't know if he would survive another battle like this. Nothing ever touched the ground, and Caleb immediately assumed these were more of the same creatures.

"Congratulations Chosen." A voice said.

Caleb charged in the direction of the voice, but was stopped by that same sharp pain he felt a minute ago.

"I wouldn't try that again." The voice said calmly.

"Who-who are you?" he asked.

"Just know you are one of the Chosen few." The voice replied.

"Obviously. I am the Chosen."

The voice laughed. "Ah, that you are. And the Chosen are a group of humans blessed with a sacred mission. This mission cannot wait any longer. You are coming with us."

"I'd like to see you make me." Caleb replied.

Suddenly, a tingle went throughout Caleb's body and he fell to the ground.

"I think we have enough," a different voice said.

"They should do perfectly," Caleb managed to hear from the first voice before he blacked out.


End file.
